


Mind Issues

by Ranichu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: -Sort of, F/M, Fluff in the future chapters, How do you solve a Sans puzzle?, I have no experience as a psychologist so sorry if I'll make mistakes, Papyrus finally notices something and sends him to psychologists, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is so done with Sans, Sans is one big ultra giant puzzle with a lot of PTSDs and stress attached to him, Slow Burn, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranichu/pseuds/Ranichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a skilled psychiatrist, you thought taking a certain skeleton monster as a patient would be easy.</p><p>You could never be more wrong.</p><p>The number of people that dropped him as their patient should have been a big enough sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! I'm back from inactivity! (sort of.) 
> 
> This is a one-shot at the moment, but I might add chapters when I get enough ideas. (or a good plot) but prepare for future lollygagging!

You glared at your patient, preventing a frustrated groan from coming out.  
  


“Sir-“  
  


“sans.”  
  


“Sir Sa-“  
  


“just sans.”  
  


“ **Sans.** ” you pressed the word, irritated.  
  


The ‘patient’ across you grinned wider.  
  


“If you would just let me do my job, we’d be over this quickly. And that would mean your brother would just have to throw you in _once a week_ instead of **_every. day_** _._ ”  
  


The monster shrugged, remaining ‘oblivious to the glare’ you have been pointing at him for the past hour.  
  


You’re near the end of your patience. And that’s coming from one of the renowned psychologist in town who’s patience is near unlimited.  
  


But then again, anyone would probably be frustrated at the current situation. You heard that this patient managed to make a lot of psychologist already to drop him.  
  


Guess who’s the lucky human that lasted longest?  
  


You.  
  


For about a **month** now. And you see him **every working day.**  
  


It’s not the fact that he’s a monster (Not an insult. They came out of the underground along with a child as an ambassador and you’ve gotten over that quickly.) It’s also not the fact that he’s a living skeleton (a lot more hard to believe actually.)  
  


It’s just **him.** Him and his tendency to deflect questions, stay eerily silent for hours, crack jokes out of questions, _he never lets his guard down no matter what you say_.  
  


This isn’t just a tough nut to crack. This is **THE** toughest as fuck nut you’ve ever have to crack.  
  
  
And you’ve been cracking nuts for years now.  
  


(…That came out wrong.)  
  


Steeling your poker face, you willed that goddamn blush down before your surprisingly perceptive patient notices.  
  


(You doubt he didn’t. Judging by the way his eye.. sockets seemed to narrow a little bit too mirthfully)  
  


He’s amused.  
  


You can’t believe this.  
  


You’ve tried _every_ bullet you have. Every facets of personality you could wear, every approach, every questions..  
  


Everything only helped him clam up to you more.  
  


You sighed, breaking out of your mental complaining to come back to reality and face your patient.  
  


“Sans. I don’t understand why you continue to behave this way. What does it have to take for you to trust me?”  
  


Sans was silent for a few minutes, and you patiently waited, giving up your glare.  
  


“…I don’t like _determined_ people like you.” A long beat of silence. “do you really wanna know?”  
  


“Yes.”  
  


In a heartbeat, he was right in front of you, a few inches from your face, and you had to gather up every courage and will you have to not scream or look away from the white glowing irises in his eye sockets  
  


You tried to look at him steadily and calmly… you tried.  
  


He looked back, expression twisted a little more maliciously along with his never-faltering grin.  
  


He leaned in, and for a moment you thought something else is going to happen besides him whispering against your ear...  
  


His voice was dangerously low, with words that left you shaken and a tiny bit frightened  
  


“next time quit playing masks with me.”  
  


And in a blink, he disappeared.

  
"...Shit."


End file.
